My Stalker Turns Me On
by ShippingHearts
Summary: AJ lee has a stalker but he's not your average stalker...her curiosity gets the best of her and accepts an invitation. Will she find out who it is? Will she like what he has to offer or will she deny him? ONE-SHOT. WARNING: Strong sexual language and content!


AJ looked around the catering area after reading the creepy text that just received.

_'I've been watching you.' _the text read. AJ immediately felt uncomfortable knowing that someone was watching her. This had been going on for about 2 weeks now. Nothing but _'I'm watching you' _and _'good luck in your match'_ She only gave her number to her close friends so she had no idea how this person got it. She doubted that this was any of her close friends. She looked around the area and there were only a few superstars and divas around. Natalya and the Bella Twins were on one table, just talking among themselves. A couple of feet away were the Real Americans and Los Matadores. _Probably discussing their match._ AJ thought and scratched them out.

AJ looked to the other side of the buffet tables and saw Randy Orton talking with Dolph Ziggler and Big E Langston; none of them with their cellphones in hand. She looked farther around trying to spot someone, anyone with a cellphone in their hands. Nobody. Then she spotted The Shield who of course were isolated from everybody else and only talked among themselves. AJ immediately scratched them off. They hated everybody on the roster and they wouldn't be wasting their time with these types of games. She kept roaming her eyes and hey landed on CM Punk and Kofi Kingston who were laughing and talking. Punk had his phone in his hand but AJ didn't think it was him. Punk wouldn't waste time his time either and plus, they came to the agreement that they were just friends after 'trying' to have a relationship. She got startled when her phone vibrated; another text.

_'Trying to spot me aren't ya sweetheart? Curious? You look very delicious in those shorts of yours. All I want to do is yank them off and fuck you hard'_

AJ's mouth dropped as she read the very detailed and explicit text. This was the first time her stalker said that to her. She looked around again and didn't notice anything unusual. She looked back to Punk who still had his phone in his hand but was now talking on the phone; it wasn't him. AJ looked down at the text and re-read it over and over. She knew she should be creeped out by it but she couldn't help but feel aroused. AJ was the type that loved to get dominated so she found herself getting wet after reading the text over ten times. She pressed her thighs together so her wetness wouldn't be noticed through her short shorts. She looked at her phone that vibrated again. Another text.

_'I see you're trying to hide how wet I get you. If I could, I would go over there right now and lick all your juices up sweetheart. You would like that wouldn't you?'_

AJ's eyes widened and she bit her lip. Who the hell was this? She hesitated but finally texted back asking that same question. As soon as she sent it, she looked around to see if anyone took out their phone; nobody. She felt her phone vibrate again and opened up the new text.

_'I bet you would like to know. However, I'll tell you when I wanna tell you. I control this situation honey. Not you.'_

AJ shook her head and got up from the table where she was seated at and made her way to the divas locker room. Before she could reach for the door, she got another text.

_'Your ass looks so good when you walk. All I want to do is fuck you senseless from back there. Would you like that?'_

AJ gulped as she felt herself getting even more turned on. This person was a freak without a doubt but somehow, this person knew AJ liked to be dominated and fucked from behind. Were they just guessing or did this person actually know? She had no idea but she liked it and creeped her out at the same time. She shoved her phone in her pocket and looked side to side before finally entering the locker room. Luckily the only person in there was her best friend Kaitlyn.

"Hey AJ. Ready go?" Kaitlyn asked gathering her stuff. RAW was almost over and they had decided earlier to head straight to the hotel after the show; knowing they would be exhausted from their matches.

"Umm, yeah.'' AJ asked as she slowly made her way to her locker and tried to hide the arousal that had probably spilled on her panties and through her shorts. "I'm just going to change real quick."

"Didn't you already change?'' Kaitlyn asked curiously.

"Yeah but these shorts make me fee uncomfortable." she said which was true but she wouldn't say why. Kaitlyn nodded and AJ made her way to the restroom. As she was taking her shorts off, she felt her phone vibrate. AJ sighed and dropped her shorts to the ground so she could open the new text.

_'I know you're changing out of those panties and shorts I made you stain. While you're at it, play with your pussy. You know you want to. I know I would if I was you.'_

AJ bit her lip and closed her eyes. She was getting turned on again and she felt herself getting more wet. It seemed as this person was always one step ahead of her. She felt like she was being controlled so she actually enjoyed it; even though having a stalker was crazy. This one wasn't threatening to kill her or anything like that. They were just telling her what she liked to heat and were turning her on. She was about to insert a finger in her wet pussy and obey commands until the phone vibrated again.

_'When you get to the hotel, get yourself ready precious. If you wanna get fucked the way you like it, go to room 403 at midnight. I'm going to fuck your brains out.'_

AJ read the text and sighed while closing her eyes again. Did she really wanna go? What if it was a crazy person or something? What if it's someone dangerous? Yet again, this person made no threats. At least in AJ's mind. Fucking her brains out wasn't a threat to AJ. More like a reward. Plus, she was very curious to see who it was obviously. She tried her hardest back at the catering area to find out but couldn't. The suspense was killing her and she had to know who it was. She was going to room 403 at midnight; like this person instructed.

She heard Kaitlyn yell if she was done and AJ yelled back 'yes.' She quickly changed her panties and shorts and exited the restroom. "Let's go.'' she said as she placed her dirty clothes in a plastic bag and then put the bag in her luggage.

AJ was hoping that the drive to the hotel took a while; that way when she got there; she wouldn't have to wait so long for it to be midnight. They drove for about 20 minutes until them finally made it to the hotel. AJ looked at her watch and there was one hour left until it was midnight. AJ smiled as she was satisfied with that. She quickly got out the car with Kaitlyn and they grabbed their bags. They quickly went in the elevators and headed into their room; which they checked into when they arrived earlier in the day. AJ sat her bags down next to her bed and headed for the restroom with a small kit.

AJ discarded of her clothes and made sure that she was ready. She made sure her pussy was fully shaven and made sure it looked tempting enough. She shaved her legs more; even though she he had already done that back at home before she left for the city they were currently in. Feeling satisfied, AJ put her clothes back on and closed her kit. She walked out the restroom and found Kaitlyn already knocked out on her bed. AJ smiled as she knew Kaitlyn never woke up in the middle of the night. She wouldn't have to explain why she was leaving the room. She sat down and looked at the clock on the nightstand. 11:30. AJ rolled her eyes. She thought it was closer to midnight than that.

To pass time, AJ began to think of who the person could possibly be. She literally went through the whole roster and crossed off everybody that was taken and the ones who she simply thought didn't have the balls to send her such things. She narrowed it down a bit but she still couldn't come to a conclusion. She glanced back at the clock and there was now 5 minutes left She decided to leave. She would find the room in 5 minutes and get there right on time. She grabbed her phone, room key, and tip toed out of the room quietly so she wouldn't wake up Kaitlyn. She got to the elevators and hit floor number 4. Anticipating the stop of the elevator, AJ rubbed her sweaty palms on her shorts. She was nervous, anxious, and scared. She loved it. The elevator stopped and opened. AJ took a deep breath before she stepped out and started walking down the hall looking for room 403. After surpassing a few doors, she finally found it.

She stood there questioning herself if she actually wanted to do this. What if it was someone she didn't know? What if it wasn't someone from the roster? Her curiosity took over and before she knew it, she knocked on the door three times. She waited until she finally heard the door unlock. Her heart was beating fast and she felt her knees go weak already. The door opened slowly. AJ couldn't see who opened the door because the lights were off and it was pitch dark in the room.

The only thing she saw was someone extended their arm, which was only visible by the lights of the hallway. She looked at the hand and then back into the room. She squinted her eyes trying real hard to see who the person was. There was no way; it was too dark. She took a deep breath and reached for the person's hand. As soon as she touched it, the person grabbed her and pulled her inside. AJ got pinned up against the door; closing the door shut. The person wasted no time and attacked her neck right away. AJ could feel a stubble in the crook of her neck to she knew it was a guy obviously. She bit her lip and let out a moan. She didn't know who this was but he was turning her on rather quickly. The man pulled away momentarily to take his shirt and pants off, then went back to kissing all over AJ's neck and collarbone.

''W-Wait...aren't you going t-to show..mmm..me who you a-are?" AJ moaned out. She felt the man instantly pull away. The man didn't say anything and AJ could feel he was just staring at her. She didn't know if she did something wrong or what. She then noticed the light from a cellphone turn on. The man stepped back and showed her the cellphone screen. It was one of the text he had sent her earlier.

_'I bet you would like to know. However, I'll tell you when I wanna tell you. I control this situation honey. Not you.'_

AJ gulped when she read the familiar text. Was she really going to let a guy she doesn't know fuck her and take control? She heard the man throw the phone to the side and pulled her close to him roughly by her hair. He savagely took her shirt off and unclasped her bra. AJ gasped when she felt his tongue flick on one of her nipples. AJ arched her head back and placed her hands on his shoulders as he worked on both her nipples. This man surely knew how to turn her on and pleasure her. She couldn't help the moans that were escaping her mouth at the moment.

"Mmm fuck!" she moaned and could hear the man let out a soft chuckle. So soft that AJ could barely hear him. The man stood up and captured her lips once again. AJ wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him back instantly. She could feel something in the back of his neck. It was his hair. He had long hair and he had it in a bun. As AJ continued to kiss the guy, she tried to recall every man on the WWE roster that had long hair. Her thoughts quickly faded when he picked her up and threw her on he bed. It was silent for a couple of seconds with no sound of movement and AJ got nervous again. She couldn't see what the guy was doing. She suddenly felt the guy grab the waistband of her shorts and yank them off of her. Then took her panties off the same way.

The mysterious man grabbed AJ's hand and made her sit on her knees at the edge of the bed. He placed her hand on his neck, then trailed it down to his pecs, then his abdomen. AJ tried to feel as much of him as she could with her hand. He was obviously very well toned and at least had a 6 pack going on. When he continued to guide her hand down his body, he stopped at the waistband of his boxer briefs. He crooked her fingers inside so her hand can stay put there. He let go of her and AJ knew immediately what he wanted her to do. When she stayed there frozen, she earned a light slap to her cheek and he brushed his thumb across her lips. AJ swallowed hard and then began to pull his boxers down. Once she felt that his hard length escaped, she stopped. The man put a hand behind her head and guided her forward. AJ licked her lips before finally feeling the head of his cock on her lips.

AJ slowly opened up and took the head of his cock in her mouth. She could hear the guy let out a growl. Even with that, she still couldn't make out who it was. She began to go down on him and then back up. She could taste the leaking precum already. It wasn't an unpleasant taste so AJ licked it off immediately. As she began to increase the pace, the guy held onto her head more tightly and controlled the pace. After a few more licks and sucks, the guy pulled away from her and laid her back on the bed. AJ knew he pulled her away because he was probably getting close to cumming. She could feel the guy hover over and he spreaded her legs so he could kneel in between her. He ran his hands all over her before settling on her clit. He began to rub it and kiss her neck at the same time. He knew he had found AJ's sweet spot when her moans got louder and longer.

"Oh shit!" AJ moaned and buried her fingernails into his biceps. She felt herself get extremely wet as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. She knew she was getting close to her peak but she didn't want to cum this fast.. Luckily for her, he suddenly stopped and pulled away. She could feel his weight on the bed disappear. She laid there, wondering what he was doing. She could hear his frequent breathes so she knew he was close to her. All of a sudden she heard the sound of something steel being played with. When she heard a certain noise after that, she knew what it was. Handcuffs. The anonymous man grabbed her wrists and handcuffed them to either side of the bed head. AJ didn't protest because she actually loved it. She had no idea how this guy knew all her likes but she was glad he did. After he handcuffed her securely, he went back on the bed and spreaded her legs wide again. He began to rub on her clit like before but more slowly this time.

"Ohhh...my god. Ohh.." AJ squirmed on the bed and arched her back. She wanted to reach for his cock and stroke it while he was rubbing her clit but she couldn't due to the handcuffs. Her moans got even louder when she felt his wet warm mouth hover her wet pussy folds. He flicked his tongue in between them and sucked on them. AJ had never felt so good in her life. His tongue and mouth worked wonders on her womanhood and she hoped he never stopped. She bawled up her fists and continued to squirm her body as he continued to eat her out. She could feel the vibration from the moans he was letting out and that made her more wet and she felt her orgasm building.

"I'm c-close..." she whispered and he suddenly stopped. She felt him raise up and knelt in between her legs. He stretched her out more and then rubbed her wet folds with the head of his cock. "Hurry..." she moaned out and she earned another slap; this time to the thigh. It was anything but light. AJ gasped in pain and in pleasure. She forgot this was under his rules. She made sure to not forget anymore. "Sorry..." she whispered. He bent down and kissed her passionately on the lips. It was if he was rewarding her for apologizing and he accepted it. He rolled his tongue along with hers and they moaned into each others mouth. The mystery guy pulled away and went in position again. He rubbed his hard length against her folds before finally pushing inside slowly. "Oh my..." AJ couldn't finish the sentence. She was so turned on and was getting wetter by the second. No guy had ever made her feel this good before. She wished that he would say something so she could kind of get an idea at who he was. For a second, she wanted to ask him to speak but that idea was immediately scratched off. She would just earn another punishment.

The man suddenly pulled out and got off the bed. He unlocked they handcuffs and set her wrists free. AJ rubbed them slightly from the pain. He went back on the bed and placed a hand under her and suddenly flipped her over. He pulled her up so that she was on her hands and knees. AJ remembered one of the texts he sent her.

_'Your ass looks so good when you walk. All I want to do is fuck you senseless from back there. Would you like that?'_

AJ knew that it was about to happen. She felt his hands on her ass. AJ lowered her upper body so she could lift her ass up more. He gave her ass a squeeze and then spread her ass cheeks apart. He slowly entered her and he let out a growl. He was finally accomplishing what he been wanting to do to her since the minute he saw her. He began to thrust slowly and then fastened up.

"Oh shit! Faster!" AJ yelled. She hoped that he didn't punish her again. She couldn't help but beg for it more. To her surprise he didn't do anything but go faster. "Oh god..ohh..mmm!" she held onto the bed sheets tightly as he thrusted in and out her more. When he said he was going to fuck her brains out, he wasn't kidding. AJ was starting to feel light-headed so she put her head down on the bed but continued to moan. They both moaned and groaned and felt their peaks coming. The anonym held tightly onto her hips and roughly thrusted in and out; making loud noise when their skin flapped against each other. After a few more violent thrusts they finally came.

"Holy shit!" AJ lifted her head up and practically yelled as she felt the orgasm go through her body. She felt her muscles go weak and her walls tighten around his hard cock that eventually began to throb. The guy growled loud as he filled AJ up with his warm cum. He bent down and kissed the back of her neck before both of them collapsed on the bed next to each other. The only noise was their heavy breathing.

"That..was amazing. The best..." AJ panted. The mysterious turned to her and only rubbed her cheek with his thumb and then kissed the peak of her nose. He laid back down and sighed.

AJ hesitated and bit her lip but she went for it and rested her head on his chest. She rubbed his torso and then planted a kiss on it. She looked up at where she figured his head was and cupped his cheek. "Now can you show me who you are?" she whispered. She closed her eyes shut as she thought he was probably going to slap her. Instead she heard a click of the lamp on the nightstand. Even though her eyes were closed, she could tell that the light was on. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the mans face for the first time since he had began to text her weeks ago. She looked into his brown eyes and smiled which he eventually returned.

"Disappointed?" he spoke up for the first time.

"Seth...Seth Rollins." AJ smiled. She was shocked but relieved it was someone she actually liked. He was attractive without a doubt and AJ always had a little crush on him. "No...I'm not disappointed." she responded and kissed his lips passionately. "It's the complete opposite." she said and rested her head back on his chest. Seth wrapped his arms around her tightly and brought her closer to his body. Their legs tangling with each other. "How did you know what I liked?" she whispered.

"Lucky guess I suppose. The innocent looking ones are always the freakiest in bed." Seth shrugged and AJ giggled.

"This won't be the last time right?" she asked concerned.

"No." he chuckled. "There are far more things that we could do."

"Who would have thought that my stalker would turn me on." AJ sighed and closed her eyes.

"Did I freak you out a lot?" Seth asked curiously.

"Kind of but then you started telling me dirty things...that I liked so I eventually didn't mind." AJ laughed.

"Good." He responded.

"But how come when I looked around at catering, I didn't see you with your cellphone?" AJ asked furrowing her eyesbrows as she remember looking at The Shield earlier.

"Because Romans big ass body was infront of me remember?" Seth laughed.

"Oh...yeah." AJ giggled. "We'll I'm glad it was you."

Seth kissed the top of her head and then they fell into deep slumber in each others embrace.

**REVIEW.**


End file.
